Sin palabras
by MaestroJGC
Summary: Adrien cuida lo que es suyo y lo deja sin palabras.


Sin palabras.

El gran día a llegado, Alya se limpiaba las lágrimas con orgullo, Nino intentaba parecer interesado para que su novia no se enoje y Marinette leía una hoja para memorizar tres palabras.

-Tú puedes amiga, ve por él.

La morena la ánimo y Marinette se fue con paso algo duró hacía su objetivo.

El rubio lo miró con una sonrisa y la chica dio media vuelta y regresó con su amiga.

-No puedo.

Miró a la morena con ojos llorosos.

-¡Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo!

Alya caminó hacia el rubio y Marinette intentó detenerla pero fue muy tardé.

-¡Oye bien Agreste, le gustas a Marinette hasta el punto de dejarla sin habla!

Adrien quedó estático y miró a la chica que se ocultaba detrás de Alya.

-Lo siento, a mí me gusta alguien más.

El mundo de Marinette se derrumbó en cientos de pedazos mientras sentía su corazón omprimirse.

-Ok.

Dijo éso en un pequeño susurro y se fue corriendo.

Adrien la miró con algo de tristeza pero sintió como le daban un coscorron en la cabeza.

-Idiota.

Y Alya fue a buscar a su amiga mientras Adrien se frotaba la cabeza.

-Esto va a estar interesante.

Y Nino frotaba su barbilla con una extraña sonrisa. .

.  
Una nueva mañana y luego de llorar toda la noche Marinette se levantó con un extraño dolor de garganta.

-Buenos días Marinette.

Tikki se acercó a su portadora con alegría.

La chica abrió su boca e intento hablar pero no salía nada.

-¿Qué pasa?

La kwami se acercó preocupada a la chica la cual se tocaba la garganta e intentaba hacer algun tipo de ruido.

-Será mejor que bayas con tú madre, ella quizás te ayude.

La chica no lo pensó dos veces y se fue a buscar ayuda.  
.

.  
Adrien estaba en la entrada de la escuela para hablar con Marinette sobre lo del día anterior.

Miró su celular y vio que la chica se acercaba corriendo para no llegar tardé.

-Hola Marinette ¿podemos hablar? Sera rápido.

La chica se detuvo y negó con su cabeza.

Él solo lo miró con sorpresa.

-Es que... quería decirte que podemos ser más amigos si tu quieres.

La chica asintió alegré y Adrien fruncio el ceño.

-Se que estas enojada conmigo pero tu actitud de no hablarme es muy infantil.

El chico se fue adentró dejando a Marinette al borde del llanto.

Ya en el salón de clases Nino miraba con burla a su amigo que estaba dibujando algo enojado.

-¿Qué haces viejo?

El rubio escondió la hoja.

-Nada.

La maestra llegó y al saludar a los estudiantes informó algo que dejó a Adrien como un idiota (aún más).

-Les informó que la señorita Dupain perdió la vos y segun sus padres el médico dijo que solo es temporal.

Nino le dio un diccionario a su amigo y en la palabra idiota había una foto de el pegada.

Adrien suspiró y volteo a ver a Marinette pero esta al verlo inflo sus mejillas y volteo la mirada.

-Incluso enojada es linda, la quiero besar.

Adrien miró a Nino que quiso hacer de su conciencia.

-Consiguete una vida.

Nino soltó una carcajada al ver a su amigo tan sonrojado.  
.

.  
En el reseso.

Adrien se acercó a Marinette con una banderita de papel blanca.

-Vengo en paz.

La chica que finjia estar enojada no puedo evitar sonreír en señal de paz.

-Para que veas que estoy arrepentido, mientras no puedas hablar yo seré tu vos.

La chica iba a negar pero Nathaniel se acercó a ella con un par de hojas.

-Muchas gracias por los apuntes Marinette.

Le dio las hojas pero cierto rubio las agarró con enojó.

-Ella quiere decirte que te odia.

Adrien miraba con una sonrisa maquiavélica al chico.

-¿Qué?

La chica se metió en el medió y sacudió sus manos nerviosa.

-Ahora dice que te vayas de aquí, no te quiere ver, le das asco.

El pelirrojo se fue dolido y Marinette miró a Adrien con enojó.

-¿Qué? Yo solo digo lo que creó que piensas.

La chica gruñó enojada y se fue pero Adrien le siguió de atrás.

-Hola Marinette.

Kim se acercó a ella y otra vez el rubio se interpuso.

-Ella dice que apestas y no quiere que te le acerques.

Marinette sacudió sus manos al ver a Kim molestó.

-¿Lo ves? Sacude sus manos para espantar el mal olor.

Ese fue el colmó, Marinette lo jalo de la oreja molesta mientras Kim se iba.

-¡Auch! Eso duele, soy inocente.

Y le tironeo aún más fuerte.

-¡Ya para, lo siento, estaba celoso que otros chicos se te acerquen y los quise ahuyentar!

La chica lo soltó y lo miró sonrojada.

-Recuerda que YO te gustó así que más te vale alejarte de los lobos por que yo soy tú gatito.

La chica abrió sus ojos con asombro y pronunció algo.

-¡¿He?!

Y se desmayó mientras Adrien pensaba en como decirle a Ladybug que le era infiel en la relación que no tenían.

-Definitivamente la dejó sin palabras.

Y cargó a la chica en brazos con alegría mientras le colocaba un papel en la frente que decía.

"Propiedad de Adrien Agreste, ¡NO TOCAR!"

FÍN.  
.

.  
Ahora si.

Hasta la próxima...


End file.
